A Light in the Darkness
by kdinthecity
Summary: A brief tour of my headcanon shenanigans and inspirations that became the expansive Darkness Universe. Just want to pick a fic but don't have a clue who Lin is? Hopefully this piece can shed some light on that... among other things.
1. Intro

_\- Water - Earth - Fire - Air -_

 _Long ago, fans lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when Aang attacked Katara's face. Surely the Avatar, master of all four elements, could have anything— **anyone** he wanted, but when Katara needed him to listen, he wouldn't. A few years passed, and Katara discovered a new relationship with a firebender named Zuko. And although his listening skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to let himself be loved by anyone. But the fans believe, Zutara was meant to be._

* * *

Welcome to the insomniac's guide to the Darkness Universe. This resource may only be helpful for ME (because I often write fanfic at night when I can't sleep, and sometimes my own characters slip my mind). BUT it could also be helpful for anyone choosing to read just one story or pick up in the middle of the trilogy (it's OK, committing to 300K words is… well, a commitment). I try to help along the way with author's notes, but if you are wondering what is going on and who the fuck is that, etc… then yeah… (I know, OCs and ANs can be soooo annoying. Sorry! I was/ _am_ new at this.)

Subsequent chapters are divided by the elements/nations and contain descriptions of those respective characters and/or relationships. Below is a list of each fic that fits in the Darkness Universe and its placement in the overall timeline/headcanon. Also, I know I've said it in multiple places, but I picked up the plot where Emletish's _Not Stalking Fire Lord Zuko_ left off, so she did all the awesome awkward teenage drama buildup for the Zutara relationship, and I actually don't know what the hell I'm doing. But I'm having fun, so ya know…

 _Darkness Before Dawn_ – first installment of trilogy. I wanted it to be a trilogy because the Stalking series was a trilogy. So that is how I started, and I'm sticking to it.

 _Rising Tide_ – the sequel to _Darkness Before Dawn._

 _Beyond the Silver Lining_ – the finale (in progress)

 _The Dragon and the Wolf_ is this random (sorta) supposed-to-be side fic/oneshot about Hakoda-Zuko interactions that ended up captivating my interest there for a while (not to mention generating reader traffic) so it somehow became a 73K-word, 33-chapter piece that could very well stand in for the third part of the trilogy. I'm currently trying to work this out with my initial plans for the overall story arc.

 _Burning Passion_ – the Ozai-Ursa backstory. It ain't pretty, but insightful to certain elements of the trilogy as Ursa recovers from her own respective trauma.

 _Deal Breakers_ – the conspiracy surrounding Azulon's death and Ursa's banishment. It provides supplemental scenes from the _Zuko Alone_ episode to complement the Darkness story arc.

 _The Doctor Is In_ – detailed account of Zuko's experiences with psychotherapy. I am not sure if this one is finished or not. Dr. Jung will make a reappearance in _Silver Lining_ , but I don't know if he and Zuko will have sessions again. Extra emphasis on the fictitious nature of this fic.

 _Sage Advice_ – the Ozai backstory on why he became the Phoenix King. I have a lot of symbolism surrounding the Phoenix throughout my universe. Ozai claims it, a Water Tribe prison based in the Fire Nation is called that, it is Hama's nickname, and it is Katara's spirit animal.

In _Appa Ate Momo_ , Chapters 14-16 correspond with _The Dragon and the Wolf._ Chapter 17 is also part of the Darkness Universe. All of these are smutty, and I never thought I'd write stuff like that, but I did, and so there.

I have a goal in mind to go back and rework/clean it all up when I'm done writing the trilogy. Maybe post on AO3? I will be at a crossroads for sure...

Destiny is a funny thing. Like how I ended up here one year and some 400,000 words later.


	2. Water

**Water Tribe**

Nutha and Niyok (Water Tribe women who work at the Earthern Fire Refinery in _The Rift_ comic series) are daughters of Gilak (the antagonist in _The North and South_ series). Characters are canon, their relationship to each other is not.

* * *

Siku and Sura are Hama's granddaughters. These canon characters are the young girls learning waterbending from Pakku in _The North and South_ series. Their relation to Hama is not canon. Their mother's name is Hanna (OC).

* * *

Senna (Korra's mother) is Zuko and Katara's second daughter (with Izumi as the first). Avatar Roku reveals a prophecy to Katara that their granddaughter would be the next Avatar.

* * *

Bato serves as Hakoda's second-hand man. But when he was in the Capital prison after DoBS, he met and fell in love with a Fire Nation guard named Ming. (NSFZ inspired)


	3. Earth

**Earth Kingdom**

Song (from _The Cave of Two Lovers_ episode) is married to King Kuei. (Their courtship comes from Emletish and NSFZ.)

* * *

Ursa spends a couple of years in Gaoling as Toph's nanny. (Also from Emletish, _A Spoonful of Sugar)_

* * *

Dr. Jung is an Earth Kingdom doctor, the equivalent of a psychologist. He works with the Dai Li on hypnotherapy. He also meets and falls in love with Ursa during her banishment from the Fire Nation.

* * *

Dr. Wang is Dr. Jung's mentor. Both are OCs. He interviewed Iroh (while he held siege at Ba Sing Se) to gain insight into the Fire Nation's war obsession and its leaders' cycle of corruption.

* * *

Arik's family lives in Two Rivers, a former EK colony and future Republic City. His father Shinu, is FN, nonbender, former military. His mother, Lian, and sister, Rina, are earthbenders. Arik is a firebender.


	4. Fire

**Fire Nation**

Dr. Yang is Katara's mentor at the Fire Nation hospital. (OC from Stalking series) She was also the royal family physician since before Zuko and Azula were born.

* * *

Zukon and Colonel Cheng are Ursa's brothers. (OC)

* * *

Satoru II is high sage until his arrest at the end of _Rising Tide_. Sorta canon, he's the one in the middle who does the talking on the Winter Solstice episode. Not to be confused with Shyu (the one who helps Aang contact Roku) who will become the new high sage.

* * *

Satoru III will succeed his father as a new fire sage when he turns 18. Canon character from _The Rift_ , nephew to Loban who works with Lao Beifong in the Earthen Fire Refinery. His relation to a fire sage is not canon, but his father was involved in the New Ozai Society. Hmm…

* * *

Lin is Ozai's mistress. Lee is her son, Zuko's half brother.


	5. Air

**Air Nation**

Ty Lee's family are of Air Nomad descent, hiding in the Fire Nation. Her sisters and cousins (all males with names starting with "Kai") have airbending abilities.

* * *

An island of wild air bison is discovered in Yue Bay, future Air Temple Island.

* * *

Guru Pathik still resides in the Eastern Air Temple. Avatars aren't the only ones seeking enlightenment these days.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will add to these chapters as stuff comes up. I also have extensive timelines for both Fire Nation and Water Tribe family backstory.


End file.
